


AUs Volkacio

by ariaxcbby



Category: gtaV roleplay volkacio
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gta roleplay volkacio spainrp infamesrp, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaxcbby/pseuds/ariaxcbby
Summary: Recopilación de AUs que me apetecía hacer para la Volkacio week a pesar de llegar mil años tarde.· · ─────── ·本· ─────── · ·Probablemente añada más one shots o drabbles porque estoy muy aburrida todo el tiempo y llorar por píxeles is my passion.· · ─────── ·本· ─────── · ·🍑.•     •.°✦ •.°Advertencias y aclaraciones:↳ ੈ🌷‧₊˚ ┊͙-Solo leer si no eres toxic@: está bien shippear pero no molestar a los streamers con donaciones incómodas.↳ ੈ🌷‧₊˚ ┊͙-Mucho, mucho texto y mucho azúcar porque soy sensible.↳ ੈ🌷‧₊˚ ┊͙-Los personajes no son míos, yo solo escribo situaciones ajenas a la serie.↳ ੈ🌷‧₊˚ ┊͙-Podéis pedirme que escriba un OS en especial, solo comentadlo o mandadme un mensaje privado.Disfrutad✨
Relationships: Volkov/Horacio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

~°Recopilación de One Shots que me apetecía hacer para la Volkacio week a pesar de llegar mil años tarde.°~

(Probablemente añada más one shots o drabbles porque estoy muy aburrida todo el tiempo y llorar por píxeles is my passion.) 

Advertencias y aclaraciones:

—Solo leer si no eres toxic@: está bien shippear pero no molestar a los streamers con donaciones incómodas.

—Mucho, mucho texto y mucho azúcar porque soy sensible.

—Los personajes no son míos, yo solo escribo situaciones ajenas a la serie. 

—Podéis pedirme que escriba un OS en especial, solo comentadlo o mandadme un mensaje privado. 

Disfrutad✨

*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•

Volkacio Week:

-1: primer beso  
-2: durmiendo juntos   
-3: una mañana juntos  
-4: conviviendo con mascotas   
-5: roles invertidos   
-6: discusión de pareja   
-7: siendo mimoso y melosos  
-8: sorpresa :3


	2. First kiss ✨

DÍA 1: primer beso🥃💋📱🚙

*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•

Horacio volvió a entrar en el bar en cuanto el coche se perdió a lo lejos. Intentó encontrar a Gustabo entre la multitud, pero no lo consiguió. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado, así que se sentó en la barra. Decidió que ya había bebido suficiente, y no le apetecía levantarse con más resaca mañana, así que pidió solo una botella de agua fría, que presionó contra las sienes para intentar reducir el dolor. Vió desde su posición como un chico le hacía ojitos, pero lo ignoró. En otro momento se hubiera acercado y habría intentado entablar conversación con él, pero ahora no tenía ganas. Su cerebro solo podía pensar en lo que había pasado con cierto comisario ruso que había accedido a acercarse a la fiesta en la que él estaba. 

Unas horas antes... 

Volkov no solía ir a fiestas, pero cuando recibió un mensaje de Horacio invitándole pensó que sería buena idea despejarse. Llevaba muchos días trabajando sin descanso, y se merecía por lo menos disfrutar un poco, así que decidió acercarse a pasar el rato. Bebió un par de copas con Horacio, Gustabo y unos amigos de estos, pero pronto se le subieron a la cabeza y comenzó a encontrarse mal. El chico de cresta salió junto a él del bar para que tomara el aire. Le recomendó que se fuera a descansar, pero Volkov se negaba. Él no podía llevarlo, porque había venido en el coche de Gustabo, quien no estaba dispuesto a irse ya, y evidentemente no iba a dejar que Volkov conduciera en el estado en el que estaba. 

Suspiró y se sentó en el bordillo de la acera mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y hacía una llamada. Volkov lo imitó, y se sentó a su lado. A los pocos minutos un coche rompió el silencio de la calle. 

El súperintendente bajó del asiento del conductor del vehículo y se acercó a los dos chicos, que se levantaron de inmediato. Compartió un par de palabras con Horacio, pero Volkov no llegó a escucharlas, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando mantenerse en pié sin tambalearse. Oyó a Conway suspirar, antes de que unos brazos lo ayudaran a meterse con cuidado en el coche. Conway subió de nuevo al asiento del conductor, y Horacio ayudó a Volkov a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad de su asiento. “¿No vienes conmigo?" le había preguntado el ruso al ver que no subía." Vivimos en el mismo edificio". El pelirrojo aclaró que quería esperar a Gustabo, pero que mañana lo vería en comisaría. Cerró la puerta y dejó que el superintendente se lo llevara de su lado. 

Una vibración en su bolsillo lo devolvió al presente. Sacó su móvil y vio que tenía un mensaje del superintendente. 

Papu <3

-Lo he dejado durmiendo en su cama y le he dejado una pastilla para la resaca en la mesilla, la necesitará. 

-Encargate de él mañana, llévalo a trabajar. 

-Y ten cuidado al volver de esa fiesta de mierda, no sabes quién puede hacerte daño. 

Sonrió al leer los mensajes de Conway. Le respondió que no se preocupase, que volvería pronto a casa y que se encargaría de volkov, y le dio las gracias una vez más por haber venido en mitad de la noche para echarle una mano. Después entró en el chat de Volkov y decidió dejarle unos mensajes, a pesar de saber que no los leería hasta mañana. 

Volkofff❤️

-Espero que duermas bien y que no te levantes muy mal mañana

-Gracias por venir un rato, me ha hecho ilusión, no pensé que pudiera convencerte

-Cuando te levantes mandame un mensaje, así podemos ir juntos a trabajar, supongo que no te apetecerá mucho conducir

-❤️❤️❤️

Sonrió tras mandarle esos corazones a Volkov. 

—¿Con quien hablas? —preguntó Gustabo, que se había acercado, tambaleante. 

—Con nadie, y creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Mañana trabajamos, Gustabo.

El rubio aceptó a regañadientes y salieron del local. Horacio subió en el asiento del conductor y Gustabo se sentó a su lado. 

—¿Ya se fue Volkov? —preguntó, mirando hacia su hermano de otra sangre. Horacio asintió, y sonrió. 

—Papu vino a buscarlo. —Gustabo abrió los ojos como platos. 

—¿¡Como!? —Horacio soltó una carcajada y le explicó lo que había ocurrido. Después, se quedaron un rato en silencio. 

—Así que te gusta Volkov. —giró la cabeza para mirar a Horacio, quien solo asintió con las mejillas un poco rojas sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. 

Unos minutos más tarde estaban llegando a la casa de Gustabo. Él bajó del vehículo y se despidió de Horacio, diciendo que mañana ya se verían. 

—No voy a venir a buscarte, voy a llevar a Volkov a comisaría. —le avisó que cogiera su propio vehículo o que pidiera un taxi. En otro momento Gustabo bromearía y se burlaria de él, pero se moría de sueño así que solo entró en su vivienda. 

Horacio condujo hacia su edificio con la radio puesta, pero no muy alta. Se lavó los dientes y se puso un chándal gris y una camiseta rosa claro que le quedaba floja y que usaba para dormir. Se desmaquilló y se metió en la cama. Comprobó el móvil, pero no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo, asi que metió el teléfono debajo de la almohada e intentó dormir. 

Un pitido lo despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos la luz ya entraba por su ventana. El reloj marcaba las 7:00 y su turno empezaba a las 10:00 así que decidió levantarse de la cama. Comprobó el mensaje que le había llegado al móvil y sonrió al ver de quien era. 

Volkofff❤️

-Buenos días, ¿está despierto? 

-Sí, ¿cómo estás? 

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien. 

-¿Quiere que vayamos juntos al trabajo? 

Horacio se removió entre las sábanas con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. 

-Me encantaría, yo conduzco

-¿Bajo a buscarte en 10 minutos? 

Recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte del ruso, así que se levantó de la cama y se dio una rápida ducha. Se maquilló los ojos con una sencilla sombra negra y se peinó la cresta. Después de vestirse cogió su móvil, su cartera y las llaves de su coche y los metió en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Subió en el ascensor hasta el piso de Volkov y llamó a la puerta, algo nervioso. A los pocos segundos el ruso le abrió. Horacio lo saludó mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo. Llevaba el pelo mojado y ya se había vestido con su ropa de siempre, aúnque no llevaba la pistolera y los dos primeros botones estaban desabrochados. Lo invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta. 

—¿Has desayunado, Horacio? —el mencionado se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de desayunar con las prisas y los nervios de subir a verlo. Negó con la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza. 

Volkov le sirvió café en una taza y le echó un poco de azúcar. Se la dio al pelirrojo, que le dio las gracias tímidamente, y le invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina. 

—Siéntete como en tu casa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer si vas a llevarme a comisaría. Además, ayer cuidaste de mí en la fiesta, así que gracias. —Horacio le sonrió. 

—No me las des. —bebió el contenido de la taza mientras observaba al chico que le gustaba. El ruso cogió su móvil y cartera y los metió en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se abrochó los botones hasta arriba y se colocó la pistolera en los hombros. Horacio le devolvió la taza vacía y él la dejó en el lavavajillas, pero no lo encendió. Cogió su pistola y su chaqueta y se acerco a la puerta, junto a Horacio. 

Condujeron sin decirse prácticamente nada el uno al otro, pero no era un silencio tenso, ambos estaban cómodos con la presencia del otro. Horacio tarareaba la canción que sonaba en la radio y movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Volkov daba golpecitos con sus dedos en el volante siguiendo también el ritmo de la música. 

Al llegar se despidieron y cada uno se fue con su respectivo compañero: Volkov entró en comisaría para buscar a Greco, mientras que a Horacio lo estaba esperando Gustabo en aparcamiento con un patrulla. 

Fue una jornada tranquila, sin sobresaltos. No hubo ningún código 3, solo algunos robos de vehículos y personas vendiendo droga. No tuvieron que pisar el hospital, y los detenidos se comportaron decentemente. Mejor así, ambos habían dormido poco, y no les apetecía tener un día ajetreado. 

Acabando la jornada, Horacio recibió otro mensaje. 

Volkofff❤️

-Horacio, ¿puedes llevarme a casa? 

-No tengo mi coche, porque me trajiste tu, y Greco y Conway van a quedar cubriendo el turno de noche. 

-Puedo coger un taxi si tienes prisa. 

Horacio contestó rápidamente, porque notaba como el ruso empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle pedido eso. Volkov era bastante tímido y no le gustaba pedir favores que pudieran incomodar a la gente. 

-No tengo ningún problema, al contrario, sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. 

También aprovechó para flirtear un poco, porque al fin y al cabo era Horacio: un héroe, un icono de la moda, y un ligón. Aún que últimamente, desde que conoció a Volkov, no tenía ganas de coquetear con nadie más. 

Le dijo que lo esperaba en el aparcamiento, donde se habían separado por la mañana. Al poco rato vio acercarse al ruso, y una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro. Apartó la mirada cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder verlo a él también. 

Esta vez sí hablaron de camino a casa. La radio estaba encendida, eso no cambiaba nunca, pero en este caso comentaban como habían ido sus respectivas jornadas de trabajo. Volkov había atendido bastantes denuncias en comisaría, y había procesado a algunos de los criminales que había detenido el propio Horacio. 

El camino se les hizo bastante más corto de lo que en verdad era, pues ambos disfrutaban con la compañía del otro. Frenó el coche frente a la puerta. 

—Tenemos que hacer esto más a menudo —habló Volkov, para sorpresa de Horacio, mientras entraban en el edificio y subían en ascensor. El chico de la cresta asintió, y su interior se revolvió, sintiendo nervios. 

—Es más entretenido el viaje si vas con alguien —dijo Horacio, intentando no parecer nervioso. Para una vez que era Volkov el que hacía un comentario más informal no podia ponerse nervioso. 

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta de Horacio, cortando el momento. El chico salió, dispuesto a entrar en su vivienda, pero le tomó por sorpresa que Volkov lo siguiera. 

—Horacio, es que… he estado pensando en que me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo, y… —Horacio notó como el chico que le gustaba estaba nervioso y quería decirle algo.

—¿Y? —Intentó darle un empujoncito para que continuara, pues había notado que el ruso había dejado la frase en el aire. 

—N-no, nada, da igual. —Volkov estaba insultandose a sí mismo en ruso en su cabeza, por lo avergonzado y ridículo que pensó que debía verse delante de una persona como Horacio, que decía siempre lo que pensaba sin tapujos y sin sentir vergüenza. Se dio la vuelta y quiso dirigirse a su piso, donde nadie pudiera ver lo roja que estaba su pálida piel, pero Horacio se lo impidió, agarrandole la mano. Tiró de él para que volviera a darse la vuelta, y una vez que lo tuvo frente a frente le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano. 

Volkov dejó de mirar al suelo para volver a hacer contacto visual con el pelirrojo, que lo miraba sonriente y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. El ruso cerró un segundo los ojos y respiró profundamente. "Voy a arrepentirme de esto" pensó, antes de agachar la cabeza para que sus labios estuvieran a la altura de los de Horacio y dejar un suave beso en ellos. Por culpa de la diferencia de altura tan notoria, Horacio tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para llegar bien a los labios del contrario. A los pocos segundos el beso fue roto, y ambos se separaron, sin hacer contacto visual. 

—Tengo que irme… —antes de volver a entrar en el ascensor, Volkov se giró de nuevo hacia el chico.— Mañana te llevo yo en mi coche a comisaría. 

Se sonrieron algo avergonzados, y cada uno entró en sus respectivos pisos. Horacio tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara y la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de entrada. Volkov tenía la cara rojisima y los nervios a flor de piel, pero los dos se habían sacado un peso de encima. 

*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•


	3. Sleeping together✨

DÍA 2: durmiendo juntos 🛏️🔫💤💭

*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•

Volkov había cogido el coche y se había dirigido hacia su edificio en cuanto recibió el mensaje de Gustabo. Emilio, conocido por traficar con drogas y armas, le había pegado dos tiros en las piernas a Horacio. Había estado presente el día en el que Horacio y Gustabo habían traicionado a Pablito, el hermano de Emilio, y lo habían entregado a Conway. Suponía que el mexicano se habría enterado de que ahora sus dos amigos trabajaban para el hombre que había acabado con la vida de su hermano, y que por eso Emilio querría venganza. Pero no se esperaba que lo pagara con Horacio, y menos de esa forma. 

Condujo a toda velocidad por la calle mientras recordaba lo que le había explicado Gustabo en el mensaje: "Horacio acaba de recibir dos tiros en las piernas por parte de Emilio, pero la operación ha salido bien, así que no te preocupes. Te aviso porque se ha despertado preguntando por tí, así que si no tienes nada que hacer puedes pasarte a verlo, te he dejado una copia de las llaves bajo la alfombra para que Horacio no tenga que levantarse a abrirte la puerta, tiene que descansar. Cuidalo o te arranco la cabeza."

¿Cómo que se había despertado preguntando por él? Volkov no paraba de pensar en ello, y se sentía culpable por no haber estado ahí, junto con Conway y Gustabo. Horacio era su compañero, y estaba siempre a su lado, y se sentía culpable por no haber hecho lo mismo. 

Frenó el coche en seco en la acera de su edificio, y entró en el ascensor. Volkov estaba muy nervioso, y daba golpecitos en el suelo, maldiciendo en ruso por lo lento que subía el elevador. Se le hicieron eternos esos segundos que pasó dentro, y cuando las puertas se abrieron salió corriendo hacia la puerta de Horacio. Estaba a punto de llamar cuando recordó el mensaje de Gustabo, así que se agachó y recogió una llave con un llavero amarillo en el que ponía "piso del héroe☺️" de debajo del felpudo. Sonrió al leerlo, pero enseguida volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró en el apartamento. Estaba completamente a oscuras a excepción de la luz de la luna que entraba por el amplio ventanal del salón y una luz proveniente del pasillo. Cerró la puerta detrás de él. Antes de avanzar, decidió avisar de que había entrado. 

—¿Horacio? ¿Puedo entrar? —escuchó el herido desde su cuarto. Reconoció la voz de inmediato y los nervios se hicieron presentes. Se dio cuenta de las pintas que tenía, con una ropa floja de dormir y el pelo despeinado, ni siquiera se había limpiado bien el maquillaje de los ojos. 

—Sí, Volkov, ven. —mientras el ruso se acercaba a la habitación, Horacio intentó peinarse con los dedos la cresta y tiró de las sábanas para que taparan su horrible ropa. 

Volkov abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. 

—¿Te he despertado? —acercó una silla al borde de la cama y se sentó cerca del pelirrojo. 

—No, estaba viendo la tele. —efectivamente el televisor estaba encendido en un canal en el que se veía un capítulo viejo de Friends. El control remoto de la televisión y el móvil de Horacio estaban enredados entre las sabanas. Volkov cogió ambos y los puso en la mesilla de noche. 

—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele mucho? —Volkov sonaba preocupado, y eso hizo que Horacio se muriera de ternura. Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo antes de responder. 

—Ahora mismo no me duele mucho, he tomado pastillas para el dolor, pero estoy algo cansado. Aunque la venda me aprieta un poco. —Horacio bajó las sábanas hasta que sus piernas fueron visibles. Llevaba unos pantalones de chándal grises que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo. Un poco más arriba de las rodillas tenía una venda en cada pierna. Volkov tenía cara de preocupación y acercó su mano a la venda. No ejerció mucha presión, pero Horacio se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto e hizo una mueca de dolor, así que el ruso apartó la mano tan rápido que parecía que la venda quemase. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Horacio le sonrió para hacerle saber que no pasaba nada, así que Volkov cambió de tema. 

—¿Ya has cenado? 

—Sí, he cenado. Gustabo y Conway estuvieron aquí hace rato. —la mención de esos dos recordó al comisario que le debía una disculpa al alumno. 

—Sí, sobre eso… —Volkov miró el suelo, las sábanas, la televisión y en definitiva cualquier lugar excepto los ojos de Horacio antes de continuar.— Siento no haber estado en el hospital. 

—No te preocupes, estabas trabajando, estás aquí ahora y es lo que importa. —sonrió y acarició la mano de Volkov, intentando hacer que lo mirara, lo cual consiguió. 

—Me dijeron que te despertaste preguntando por mí. —esta vez fue Horacio el que apartó la mirada, con un rubor en sus mejillas que a Volkov le pareció adorable. 

—¿Quién te dijo eso? El sapo de Gustabo, ¿verdad? —Volkov asintió y Horacio maldijo a su amigo por lo bajo, lo cual hizo que el ruso se riera un poco. El enfado de Horacio pasó al segundo en el que escuchó la risa del contrario, y él también sonrió. 

—¿Tienes sueño? —los ojos de Horacio estaban entrecerrados y Volkov supuso que sería por el cansancio de ese largo día. El pelirrojo asintió y bostezó, acomodandose mejor entre las sábanas blancas. Apagó el televisor y silenció su teléfono móvil. 

—Eh… Entonces te dejaré dormir, si necesitas algo mandame un mensaje y vendré al instante. —Volkov se estaba levantando de la silla y dejándola en su sitio cuando Horacio le habló con voz somnolienta. 

—¿No puedes quedarte un rato? Es que tengo miedo… —Horacio murmuró eso último, pero el ruso fue capaz de oírlo. Se acercó a la cama de Horacio. 

—¿Miedo? —preguntó. El pelirrojo dejó un hueco a su lado para que Volkov se sentara en el borde de la cama antes de responderle. 

—Sí… A que Emilio decida matarme. O a Gustabo o Conway… o a tí… Amenazó con hacer daño a la gente que me importa… —los ojos de Horacio se humedecieron y su voz se entrecortó. Volkov no sabía cómo hacer que alguien dejara de llorar, así que intentó impedir que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Se inclinó sobre Horacio y le dio un reconfortante abrazo. 

—Puedo quedarme un rato, si te hace sentir mejor. —intentó levantarse de la cama, pero Horacio le impidió romper el abrazo. 

—¿T-te importa quedarte aquí? Solo hasta que me duerma, luego puedes irte si quieres. 

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo? —Horacio escondió su sonrojado rostro en el abrazo, pero Volkov podía notar la calidez de sus mejillas contra su pecho. El pelirrojo asintió sin mirarle. Volkov sopesó sus opciones. Hacía muchísimos años que no compartía cama con nadie, y menos con un chico, pero Horacio lo necesitaba. Además, había confianza entre ellos. —¿Puedes prestarme algo de ropa? 

No era muy cómodo dormir en pantalón de vestir y camisa. Horacio se separó rápidamente, como teniendo miedo de que Volkov cambiara de opinión en cualquier momento. Se incorporó e hizo el amago de levantarse, pero el ruso lo sujetó de los hombros antes de que pudiera ponerse de pié. 

—No puedes levantarte, ¿recuerdas? —Volkov separó sus manos de sus hombros cuando el contrario volvió a relajarse sobre las almohadas. 

—En ese armario. —Volkov se acercó a donde le había señalado Horacio y cogió una camiseta blanca floja y unos pantalones de chándal negros. Se metió en el baño para cambiarse. 

Salió con la ropa de dormir puesta y sus cosas en sus manos. Mientras dejaba su ropa de trabajo, su móvil, sus llaves, la radio y el resto de sus pertenencias en la silla en la que había estado sentado hacía un rato, Horacio lo observaba y pensaba lo lindo que se veía en una ropa tan poco formal. Volkov apagó la luz antes de acercarse a la cama. La luz plateada de la luna que entraba a través de las cortinas era lo único que iluminaba la habitación. 

—¿Qué lado quieres? —preguntó Horacio. 

—¿De qué lado sueles dormir tú? —preguntó Volkov. 

—Bueno… suelo dormir por toda la cama, soy un desastre. —estaban casi a oscuras así que el ruso no pudo ver el rubor en el rostro del chico herido.— Tumbate aquí. 

Horacio se apartó hacia la derecha y le dejó el lado izquierdo de la cama vacío para el comisario, quien se acercó y se tumbó allí. Se tapó con las sábanas hasta el cuello, igual que Horacio. Musitaron un "buenas noches", pero no volvieron a decir nada más. Volkov estaba nervioso, casi conteniendo la respiración, e intentaba alejarse lo máximo posible del otro. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño en las piernas heridas si se acercaba de más, y tampoco quería incomodarlo estando demasiado cerca. 

—¿Volkov? —un susurro rompió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. 

—Dime, Horacio. —Volkov notó como el chico de cresta se removía con cuidado entre las sábanas antes de responder. 

—¿Puedo abrazarte? Tengo algo de frío… —el ruso no respondió con palabras, pero se acercó un poco más, dando a entender que la respuesta era afirmativa. 

Horacio se giró con cuidado de no hacerse daño en las piernas mientras Volkov le pasaba un brazo por la espalda. El alumno apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del policía y abrazó su cintura con su brazo. Suspiró y aspiró el olor de la camiseta que llevaba Volkov. Al ser suya olía a su detergente, pero también olía un poco a la colonia del comisario, lo cual lo hizo sonreír. No volvería a lavarla jamás. 

Horacio cerró los ojos y sintió como, poco a poco, las emociones del día lo hacían ceder al sueño. Él no era el único que se sentía protegido. Después de todas las muertes que habían ocurrido en comisaría y todos los sucesos horribles de sus vidas, Volkov se sentía cómodo compartiendo un abrazo con alguien como Horacio, el único capaz de sacarle una sonrisa. 

Poco a poco también él se durmió, y por primera vez en años la cama no se sintió vacía para ninguno de los dos.

*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•


End file.
